The Day That Changed Everything
by allaboardellieexpress
Summary: Sometimes love hits you when you least expect it, and for Lydia she does not half ass anything. Sometimes falling in love with someone you least expect can be wrong or it can be the opposite. It may have taken her longer to sort out her feelings but Lydia is determined to show Stiles that she wants to be his girlfriend.


Stiles and Lydia~The Day That Changed Everything

Lydia was not one to every let anything get passed her. She walked through the school hallway with a mission. A mission she was going to get around and done with by the end of the day. With her high heels on and her head held high—she walked like she owned the school, and in a way she did. Lydia Martin was the most popular girl at Beacon Hills High. She had a dog named Prada and she made sure her hair was in the best state it could be in. She had on a mini tan skirt that flared out and a black shirt tucked in underneath with a belt. She made sure her hair was curled to perfection and that her makeup was done just right. Nothing but the best for her and she made sure everyone knew that she was not one to be messed with. She finally reached her Biology 101 class and strutted inside. She knew every male species was all googly eyes at her, but she had her eyes set on one guy and one guy only. That guy was Stiles Stilinski.

A few days she would have been making out with Aiden in the janitor's closet for the umpteenth time, but fate decided otherwise. She was not meant to be with Aiden in the first place. She only got involved because she needed a rebound. She needed someone to distract her from the whole debacle with Jackson. Then something happened out of the blue and it changed her whole perspective on the one quirky boy who has loved her since third grade. It was a Saturday night and she was at home painting her nails. She was about to go to bed but she heard something coming from outside so she went over to her window and peaked down. There he was. The boy who moved constantly and when he spoke hardly ever took a breath. She rolled her eyes and opened her window. "Stiles? What on earth are you doing?" She heard a few more movements and ever so subtle curses being murmured under his breath before she saw his figure standing right in front of her window. She stared at him incredulously before rolling her eyes again and crossing her arms. "Really Stiles? Climbing my backyard tree at midnight? Stalker much?" She noticed the way his eyes lit up when she spoke to him. It was like no matter what she said he would always look at her like she was a mere Saint. She looked back at him with no words being said. Just then a cold wind hit her and she shivered. "Well? Are you going to stay out there because I can assure you I need beauty sleep and I am this close to shutting this window and pretending that—whatever this is never happened." She heard him stifle a laugh and then she saw him move and try to come inside. She unfolded her arms and helped him in. Once inside—she closed the window and turned back to look at him. He looked like he had been through hell and back. She then felt bad for being such a brat to him. She walked over to her bed and sat down. He followed in her steps and sat down next to her. A few inches away of course. "Are you going to say something Stiles?" She looked over at him and could not help but notice his sagging shoulders and the way it looked like he was about to cry. Her defenses quickly dissipated and she reached for his hand. "Stiles? You know you can always tell me anything right. We're friends. That's what friends do." He then looked over at her and she smiled softly at him. She did not want to pressure him into saying anything he did not feel comfortable in saying, but she could not help but wonder why he came to her in the first place. Surely he could have went to Scotts. When he finally spoke Lydia let out an inward sigh. At least he was being responsive. That counts in her book.

"I tried to save him Lydia. I tried. I really did try." A few tears trickled from his face and Lydia neither moved or spoke. She wanted to let him finish first. "He just kept coming at me and Scott and I did the only thing there was to do. I had to defend myself. I had to keep Scott alive. I killed him Lydia. I killed Aiden." The way his face contorted with pain made tears come to her eyes. Aiden may have not been someone she saw herself with in the near future, but he still meant a whole lot to her. She nodded her head and released her hand from his. That was when he jolted up and began to pace back and forth. Lydia instantly shot up and noticed the way he was talking to himself. She knew this situation oh so well. Stiles—was having a panic attack. Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat and willed the tears away. She had to be strong for Stiles. "I killed him Lydia! I killed..." Just then he collapsed to the floor and Lydia rushed over to him. She got down on her knees and grabbed his cheeks with her hands.

"Stiles. Stiles listen to me. You did what you thought was right. Any given sane person in your situation would have done the same thing. I would have done the same thing to." He just kept shaking his head and repeating himself.

"I killed him Lydia." He looked right into her eyes and Lydia let a few tears fall. She tried her best not to let him see her cry but it was too late. His pain was causing her pain and she just wanted it to stop. "You hate me now don't you." She shook her head no but he was not paying any attention. His breath was beginning to cut short and she saw him losing his mind once again. She shook her head no again and then crashed her lips onto his. After a minute or two she felt him calm down. She released her lips from his. Brown eyes were looking into green eyes and something snapped inside of them. This kiss was not only to save his life—this kiss also brought feelings to the surface. More so for Lydia because she had always willed away her true feelings for him until now. She looked down and released her hands from his face.

"Stiles?" That was all she could say. She then heard movement and looked up to see him already out the window. He just left her there in her room after one of the most emotion filled nights in her life. She sighed and picked herself off the floor. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and delved into her bed. She needed to sleep this night off. She had all day Sunday to think about the events that just played out in her bedroom.

She sat down next to Stiles and smiled bright at him. She, Lydia Martin, had fallen in love with Stiles Stilinski whether she liked it or not. He looked back at her and returned the smile. It was not as bright as hers but she took it nonetheless. "So Stiles. After school do you maybe want to go get something to eat and then hang out at my place?" She offered her signature smile again and then flipped her hair over her shoulder. She took out her pen and paper and began to scribble little what-nots all over it. When she heard nothing—she looked back up at him just to see him with a shocked face in place.

"Me? The Lydia Martin is asking me—to go out to eat with her?" She giggled and then laid her pen down in the crease of her notebook paper. She leaned over and grabbed his chin softly before kissing him right there in the middle of the classroom. She pulled back and took pride in knowing she was the one to make him feel this way.

"Yes, you Stiles. Who else? You need to seriously think this over. If I am going to be your girlfriend you need to learn a few things about me. Whatever I say goes...got it?" She watched as he nodded his head and then turned around to face the front of the classroom again. She then noticed a smirk forming on his face but then it switched to a full blown out smile. She smiled back at him and turned around to face the front of the classroom as well. Just then Scott walked in and Stiles pointed at him while winking. He was still smiling that smile of his. She rolled her eyes when she heard him say the exact thing she knew he would say to Scott.

"Soooo...I'm Lydia's boyfriend and she and I are going out on a date tonight. Jealous?"


End file.
